


Hair

by ribcagelurgee



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribcagelurgee/pseuds/ribcagelurgee
Summary: .
Relationships: Charlotte Pudding/Rebecca
Kudos: 2





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> 100% self indulgent and canon divergent. Not a good fic.

My mom was pissed when she saw my hair, haha, I thought she would kill me! I mean, it wouldn't surprise me, it's not like she never killed one of us before.

My hair was really important for her. She used it to hide my third eye, and my extra fats haha, I was quite chubby… She wanted me to look appealing, especially for men, future husbands. I wanted to! Getting married was, hm, it was our only ambition! Our way of contributing to her empire! Hahaha, oh she would do anything to make me look cute for boys, and now I see that i'm not even into boys! But i thought i was, hm there's sanji, oh yeah i definitely thought i had a thing for him. But it was all platonic! I did kiss him tho, hahaha, but it was terrible! For both, I guess. You had to see our faces! He doesn't remember it, but I'm sure it's for the better. I'm quite certain he's not into girls either. But i do love Sanji! I learned a lot from him, he taught me that, that hmm, that sometimes it's ok to disagree with your family! And that you don't need to live up to their expectations, you're not a failure for not doing what they want you to! Or for not being who they want you to! When he said my eye was pretty… Hahah, those bullies from when i was younger called me a creep for it! And then my mom spent the rest of my life telling me how ugly and creepy that eye was. But that's about it! Now Sanji is not the only one who finds it pretty… And i'm sure there are thousands of people who have never seen it but would also find it pretty! He showed me a world outside Totto Land. That, that really stuck with me. To that point, everything I knew, and wished for, was all based on what my mom told me! My whole life I only knew her ideals! In my mind i could either be a wonderful daughter married to a powerful man, or a failure like Lola and die alone somewhere in the sea. Now I also know she's not alone, Lola would never be alone. I hope to meet her again someday, she would be proud of me. 

I cried. When I first looked at my new hair! Becca was, oh she was desperate! They even apologized for suggesting this in the first place! Rebecca is, they're amazing. I learned so much about myself, from them. Hahah, they really inspire me! He’s so strong and... fierce! They wear his scars like badges. They went through so much.. And still they don't see those marks as… as a symbol of how they lost to doflamingo, but as a proof that they survived it! He’s a survivor, that's what he is…  
He taught me how to be a fighter too. But in other ways, haha I can't handle a sword not even if my life depends on it! They Are very patient with me, I need it. 

I like the short hair now. I can finally see myself. Hahaha, and I needed a haircut! My hair was really damaged… from the constant bleaching and straightening… I might even try to leave it curly! Oh but the color will keep changing! I can't tolerate having pink hair hahaha, nothing against it! Pink looks great on Becca! But on me, it only reminds me of my mom, ugh. But i might try out new colors. Maybe black… Yeah black would be cool…

I’m happy.  
I'm finally living for myself!

It's scary, i'll tell you that. Sometimes, in moments of sadness or uncertainty, I always wonder if I should have just stayed by Lin Lin’s side. But no. I shouldn't have to give up on my freedom for a false sense of stability! And if, if being truly loved, and having a voice, and doing things that make me happy, and following my heart, means that i’ll have to face my fears…  
Then i'll bravely face them!


End file.
